Devices such as computing devices, electrical devices, household devices, can be utilized throughout a building. Each of the devices can have a plurality of functionality and corresponding settings for each functionality. Sound recognition devices (e.g., microphones, etc.) can be utilized to receive sound and/or record sound within a particular area of the building.
Microphones can receive a variety of types of sound. For example, the microphones can receive voices, animal noises, exterior sounds, among other sounds within the particular area of the building. When the microphones are configured to determine a particular type of sound such as human commands, other types of sound can act as noise and make it difficult to determine the particular type of sound.